


The Best Ideas [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Audio Format: Streaming, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, Overthinking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin didn't know what he'd expected - but it hadn't been this.</p><p>Caravans are beginning to return to Erebor, and Nori can finally get ahold of some things he'd like to share.</p><p>Story written by Thorinsmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Ideas [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scientist_Salarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientist_Salarian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the best ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394365) by [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut). 



> For justatouchofgoldsickness: happy belated birthday!

Cover art by [Blue_Sparkle](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/120958909503/hand-porn-hand-porn).

**Music:**

"El Choclo" by Viviana Guzman and Anibal Corniglio, from Argentine Music

**Length:**

11 minutes, 59 seconds

**Streaming:**

**Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 12 MB):**

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/The%20Best%20Ideas,%20by%20Thorinsmut.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive (12 MB):**

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442015110305.zip)  



End file.
